Fans of the Fanfiction
by newjerseyatemywallet
Summary: In a detention set by Snape, Harry is told to teach Malfoy the uses of a computer, but what happens when they try to google themselves and end up on this very site? Read to find out!


**Fans of the Fan-fiction.**

Disclaimer: I doubt J.K Rowling has ever read a FF so she couldn't have written this, I however could not have written this without her wonderfully sexy characters Draco and Harry, thanks J.K.

Summary: Harry and Draco happen upon a story about themselves, on a site called which leads to... I think you can guess! D/H (fluff fluff fluff.)

AN: Okay this story is set in Hogwarts and I know that no electrical equipment is allowed there but for the purpose of the story lets ignore this. Don't read if you don't like SLASH.

* * *

Scrolling down the browser Harry scowled, he had better things to do really than sit in a stuffy classroom and explain to Draco Malfoy that a mouse wasn't really a mouse.

Why professor Snape had set this as a punishment for the two of them he'd never know, probably because he knew Harry would be the one doing all the work Harry thought bitterly.

'This is boring.' Draco muttered it was the fourth time he had said this and Harry really couldn't be bothered to reply.

'What's Google anyway?' Draco wondered aloud 'some type of retarded muggle word that went wrong?'

'It's a search engine.' Said Harry tersely. Seeing the confused look on Draco's face he added 'like you put in someone's name or how to do something and information comes up.'

'Lets put our names in' said Draco at once. Harry obliged tutting as he typed; he knew nothing of any interest was likely to come up. He keyed in 'Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter' and clicked 'Google search'

'Click on it then' said Draco

Harry looked up 'What?' he hadn't even checked to see what would come up expecting nothing Fan Fiction. He said aloud clicking the link his interest growing.

'_Summary- it's night time, Harry and Draco happen upon each other in a deserted corridor of Hogwarts.' He read aloud 'what happens when two worst enemies come face to face in combat with no one there to watch?_'

'They fight to the death obviously!' Draco said 'Come-on then read it out.'

'Okay okay,' Harry muttered he didn't want to do what Malfoy said but he had to admit he was intrigued who on earth had written a story about them?

_'Harry heard Ron grunt in his sleep as he slipped on his invisibility cloak padding out of the Gryffindor common room careful to wake no one.'_

'You have an invisibility cloak?' Draco asked

'Yeah' Harry said shocked 'but how on earth do they know, only like three people know about it, it was my dads and-' 'Never mind that read on!' said Draco impatiently.

_'He crept along the corridor besides the one eyed witch and smoothed out the Marauders Map, I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good. Harry muttered as he'_

'What's the Marauders Map?' Draco demanded looking confused.

'Never mind that do you want to read it or not?' Harry said his patience dwindling, this was quite interesting really, and he didn't want Malfoy finding out about the Map.

_'Checked the Map for signs of teachers, good they were all in their studies, a noise started behind him and he hurriedly checked the Map again, 'shit' he muttered. A dot labelled Draco Malfoy was advancing along the corridor and heading right for him, 'Mischief managed' he mumbled, 'nox' his wand light went out. The only problem now was that in pitch black he couldn't see where he was going, and his cloak may stop him from being invisible but it didn't stop him from being solid. Harry attempted tip toeing forward unsure of where he was going when something hit him squarely in the chest dragging his cloak of him. 'Shit' a voice in front of him whispered 'Lumos' the corridor lit up revealing Draco Malfoy looking somewhat dishevelled wand in hand.'_

'And he cursed Harry Potter for being such a clumsy git.' Draco added obviously enjoying himself.

'Shut your face Malfoy!' Harry replied scanning the text and reading once more.

_'Draco Malfoy looked shocked and advanced on Harry threateningly 'What the hell are you doing Potter?' he asked lowering his wand 'None of your business Malfoy.' Harry spat, hastily stuffing the cloak in his pocket. 'It is my business when it's my job to hand you in.' Malfoy sneered 'Merlin you really are stupid, what are you gonna say Malfoy? I was roaming the corridors at night when I happened to find Harry Potter roaming the corridors at night too, punish him now!'_

_'Fuck of Potter didn't your mother ever teach you any manners, oh no of course not she snuffed I too late, what's more she never had any being a mud blood and all.' 'Don't you say a word about my mother', said Harry his anger flaring as he pinned Malfoy to the wall. 'Hit a nerve did I Potter, so touchy you must have inherited that from old dad, did hear he was the twitchy sort, and a specky git too, so many similarities.'_

Malfoy chuckled at his 'own joke' grinning at Harry, but Harry's face was full of sadness as he carried on reading his jaw jutting out in anger. How do they know about my parents? He wondered to himself.

_'Malfoy struggled as Harry attempted to wring his hands round Malfoy's neck 'Shut up about my parents.' Harry hollered 'Lemme go.' Draco choked his hand scrabbling Harry's trying to loosen his grip. 'Bite me!' Harry replied tightening his grip Draco bite him hard on the neck Harry yelped and both boys toppled onto the floor with a thump, they were going to wake the whole castle soon Harry thought.'_

'Why on the neck, I've never done that' muttered Draco

'Maybe it's a prophecy, and this is gonna happen?' Harry replied keen to carry on reading.

'You may think everything about you is important Potter but believe me this isn't important enough to be prophesized.'

'That last word a bit long for you isn't it Malfoy' Harry retorted.

'Shut up and read before I really bite you.' This silenced Harry and he returned to the computer.

_'Harry punched Malfoy in the gut his fist made contact and Malfoy doubled over pinning Harry wrists above his head so as to stop him doing any more damage. He straddled him stopping Harry as he attempted to kick out, Harry's wrists were pinned above him, Draco was on top of him, their faces inches away.'_

Harry looked up from the computer 'What the fuck?' he muttered.

'Are they implying that, that.' Draco stammered

'Maybe, maybe we're reading to much into it.' Harry replied

'I suppose carry on then' Draco said none of his usual Malfoy superiority about him.

'_Somehow in all the agro Harry's lip had started bleeding he felt the blood dripping down his chin, Draco was looking at it too, suddenly both boys were very aware of the suggestiveness of their position, their faces inches apart. The boy who lived-in the closet...'_

'Oh no there's innuendo in that.' Harry exhaled dragging his eyes away from the text.

'Keep reading.' Malfoy said his voice barely a whisper.

_'Couldn't help but realise how gravity had tantalizingly brought their bodies closer together, Harry fought the urge to blush as he felt Draco's body relax against his own, his eyes swept over the raven hairs face lingering on Harry's slightly swollen lips, Draco bent his head hesitantly downwards unsure of what he was doing, Harry's eyes widened a fraction…'_

Harry stopped and drew breath unsure of whether or not to carry on.

'Go on.' Draco murmured his eyes not leaving Harry's face, and Harry continued, this time realising that rather than looking at the computer Draco's eyes were locked on Harry's mouth as he carried on speaking.

_'Draco's mouth grew nearer and as it took Harry's swollen lip Harry felt shivers up his spine. What was Malfoy doing he thought and more to the point why the hell aren't I stopping him? Maybe, because you need this, you like this. A voice in Harry's head told him, he was about to reply to the voice in his head when new senses overwhelmed him so much he couldn't stand to think. Draco had abandoned Harry's lower lip and releasing Harry's wrists his hand fell on Harry's arm, which lay there as their mouths moulded together once more. Thoughts such as 'This is wrong' popped into Harry's head, which immediately went away when Draco's tongue swept over Harry's bottom lip tasting the still flowing blood.'_

Harry stopped there was no mistake about where this story was leading and although something within him urged him to continue, he could not, especially not with Malfoy sitting right beside him.

Harry cleared this throat waiting for Malfoy to say something when no sound came he looked at Malfoy imploringly. Malfoy's eyes however were glazed over and quite without any of their usual malice somewhat the opposite they were staring at Harry with a sort of longing that Harry didn't think he was imagining.

'Carry on, Harry.' Malfoy gasped his voice breaking.

He had called him Harry; he was so shocked that his eyes widened noticeably.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His pants Harry realised evidently straining.

'Oh… okay.' Harry stammered and turned his attention once more to the screen.

_'Harry's mouth widened ever so slightly and both tongues fought for immediate entry to one another's mouths. This was magical Harry thought, this was amazing, this was nothing to a few clumsy fumbles with Ginny behind the greenhouses.'_

Malfoy coughed unmistakably at this but Harry continued to read.

_'Hands no longer above his head Harry proceeded downwards to Draco's waist where they rested, Draco's arms on Harry's shoulders. The kiss ended both boys gasping for breath; they shared a glance and seeing the clear lust in the other boy's eyes Harry nodded slightly which Draco understood as, carry on, and Draco's head lowered a little and came down upon Harry's neck kissing and sucking on it like a boy possessed. A slight hiss emitted from Harry's lips. Draco started and looked up at_ _Harry questioningly. 'Parseltongue, sorry.' Harry muttered.'__'You, speak Parseltongue? Draco muttered, gazing at Harry his eyes faintly glassy. '__Um…yeah.' Said Harry his voice hitched and breathy.__'Draco however grinned and mumbled 'Don't…be sorry.' His mouth again moving downwards, 'It's sexy as hell.' Harry blushed at this his hands moving lower and resting on Draco's back.'_

'What the fuck?' muttered Harry, as he scrolled down the page, the paragraph had ended abruptly.

_'A.N. sorry guys that's all for now you know, homework and stuff, tune in next time for some sexy time at Hogwarts! Reviews if you will. Xx'_

'That's it.' Draco voiced both boys gazing at the screen and then at each other.

'Yeah…guess we won't know what happens.' Harry murmured, cursing himself immediately for saying something that sounded almost wishful.

'Well… not necessarily.' Draco began a slight pink tinge in his porcelain skin.

'What?' said Harry sharply, turning to face Draco, bottle green eyes boring into stormy grey ones.

'That is to say.' Draco continued lamely.

'Go on.' Said Harry an encouraging edge in his voice.

'We could always… you know?' Draco ended his voice barely a whisper.

'If you want.' Harry began inching closer.

Both boys stood there seemingly paralysed.

How come it was so easy in the story? Harry wondered. Everything there just sort of slipped into place, no awkward moments. An idea came to Harry's head as he thought this.

'Come on' Harry hissed

not in English but in Parseltongue, this appeared to have an immediate effect on Draco who inched forward so fast that both boys were nose to nose, their bodies a seemingly equal match.

As their eyes met both boys moved forward instinctively and the wall behind them made fast contact with Draco's back.

A groan emitted from Draco just as a hiss emitted from Harry. Draco although looking confused appeared to grin wickedly at this his desire evident. Harry looked faintly embarrassed and searched once more for Draco's mouth.

Mouths made contact and Draco couldn't resist letting his hands grope the rumpled raven hair he had so longed to touch. They kissed so frantically that both boys were beginning to feel slightly light headed. They broke apart Draco's hands resting on Harry's shoulders.

'I need this, I like this' Draco muttered quoting the story they'd just read.

Draco was surprisingly submissive Harry thought, shocking himself by grinding against Draco and enjoying the moan released from the boy beneath him.

It was almost as if Harry had imagined this before, it was all so natural and un-awkward which surprised him so much.

'Harry' a gasp emitted from Draco as though he had been holding that word back for along time.

Harry couldn't describe how it felt for his name to be said from Draco's lips, it was almost romantic Harry contemplated, but all thoughts were beginning to desert his mind due to the now the strain in his pants, that overwhelmed him and it seemed Draco.

'Colloportus' Harry muttered the door behind them locked.

'Muffliato.'

Harry could hold back no longer and began pulling at the t-shirt that covered Draco Malfoy.

Harry gasped in shock, although perfect porcelain skin as expected awaited him so did a number of red scars.

'Who did this to you Draco?' Harry implored aghast.

'You'

Draco replied looking at Harry's confused face he added 'don't you remember?'

A memory flashed in his mind,

myrtles bathroom,

they were fighting

then suddenly 'SECTUMSEMPRA'

he remembered the pool of blood, the uncontrollable shaking and the shock on Draco's face.

'I'm so sorry' he whispered tracing the scars with his fingers. Forgive me?' he murmred

'of course' Draco replied

'besides we match now.' He said a smile playing on his lips as his eyes retreated to Harry's forehead

'Damn I'll never be able to call you scar head again, now you've seen this.'

'Would you now?' Harry murmured

'I guess not' Draco replied lifting his hands to touch Harry's forehead mirroring the patterns Harry had done earlier, tracing his scar, a scar touched by so few.

Harry signed deeply and seemed to withdraw inside himself. 'This can't work' he mumbled a reminder of reality posed by his scar.

'What makes you so sure?' Draco replied sliding down the wall next to Harry

'Well the fact that I'm Harry Potter poses a slight problem.' Harry retorted now suddenly feeling slightly angry.

'You are so up yourself, it's all about you isn't it' Draco replied, shocked at how quickly the mood had changed and rising to his feet.

'That's exactly what it's not about, you idiot' Harry yelled his temper rising all the more.

'And what exactly do you mean by that?' Draco bellowed, they were now nose to nose.

'I meant the fact that be being Harry Potter would put you in an incredibly dangerous position' Harry spat.

'Oh' Draco replied his face softening placing a hand on Harry's cheek and attempting to calm him, he moved closer trailing a hand up and down Harry's bare arm.

Harry slower relaxed and fell into a sort of trance. Draco chucked at this and began trailing his tongue along Harry's lower lip in the same hypnotic way.

A hiss emitted from Harry and he groaned obviously embarrassed. 'Relax' Draco replied 'Remember… it's sexy as hell'

A smile played on Harry's mouth and Draco couldn't resist biting down ever so slightly on Harry's lower lip.

Another hiss emitted this one not so well hidden but Harry was past caring.

'Come on Harry.' Draco muttered pulling Harry's shirt of too, running his hands all over Harry's newly exposed chest.

Their kisses became more urgent the feelings in Harry's body were too fast to be thought of as shivers but just a magical.

Harry was pressing so tightly against the Draco that he could barely move.

'Between a rock and a… very hard place.' Draco whispered in an almost gloating fashion.

'Talking of hard places.' Harry murmured letting his hand slowly travel downwards to a very hard place.

'Mmph' Draco groaned as he shifted back and forth grinding all the more against Harry's hand.

'Merlin Harry…more' gasped Draco, all embarrassment gone.

'Patience' Harry chuckled a bemused look on his face.

'Shut up Harry…controlling…bloody…lion…fucking…fucking…golden boy!!' Draco grumbled grinding as he gasped.

Harry laughed it really was a quite funny situation, and that Draco would be screaming insults at him _now_,

the strange thing was Harry really didn't mind. In fact in an odd sort of way he kind of liked it.

Merlin I'm messed up Harry thought,

doing what Draco really wanted Harry slid his hands down Draco bulging pants wondering where his jeans had gone during last half hour.

'Mmph' Draco gasped yelling completely inaudible things as Harry pumped his hands along Draco's hardness all the while getting harder himself.

Draco came with one shuddering gasp and a murmur of 'Harry' on his lips as he slid to the floor.

Harry slid along side him a crooked grin spreading across his face. But seconds later Draco had shot upwards bringing Harry with him.

'Your…turn.' He mumbled his voice still somewhat incoherent.

Harry's grin widened as he gave a small nod. Draco began kissing him, while swiftly pulling both Harry's jeans and boxers off.

Harry's eyes widened as Draco pulled Harry against him their bodies now perfectly aligned.

Draco kissed him tenderly his wandering hands spreading Harry's legs open.

Draco knelt down and muttered 'Turn around' Harry obliged a pink tinge colouring his skin.

'There's no need to be embarrassed of yourself' Draco murmured 'Your magical.'

He pushed Harry ever so gently against the wall and spread Harry's legs wider his head dipping nearer.

Harry's eyes widened Draco was going…going to.

But he saw stars before he could comp rend the situation.

Draco's tongue was sweeping inside Harry dampening him, pushing forward; it was too much to put into words.

'Draco' Harry spoke softly, this was too much, this was amazing.

Yet he wanted more.

Draco pulled out and Harry groaned. Draco slowly inserted a finger, and Harry moaned audibly as Draco began gradually pumping deep within Harry.

A second finger entered, as a low hiss escaped from Harry's throat. Draco began scissoring Harry pushing further as Harry grinded against the cold, hard, stone wall.

It was too much seconds later Harry came, falling backwards against Draco as Draco lowered him too the floor.

Both boys gazed at each other lust filled their eyes.

A noise sounded from the corridor and Harry jolted upwards, yanking Draco upwards too.

Both boys hastily pulled their clothes back on and headed for the door.

But Draco pulled Harry back.

'Same time tomorrow… find out what happens in the story.' Draco uttered

'Sure thing.' Harry replied grinning wickedly.

'Thank Merlin for fan fiction.'

* * *

AN: Okay guys so what do you think? read and review please. I'm only a rookie so be kind. 

I'll try and read and review yours if you do mine :)


End file.
